gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
Halloween 2k13
The Halloween 2k13 was Gaia Online's 13th Halloween event. Overview TBA Event timeline *July 24 :Developer, Uncle Kenny, created a topic (with a poll) to get feedback on previous Halloween events. *October 03 :Pre event announcement - Halloweentown Bash Invitation *October 07 :Halloween Bash - Security Concerns announcement *October 11 :Comic - The True Enemy *October 17 :Removal of link to Jack's Invitation :Later returned in the afternoon for last minute donating. :Trick or Treating launched *October 19 :New game Switchem *October 21 :Removal of link to Jack's Invitation :Announcement of Halloween 2k13 Vengeance :Vengeance landing page and Wing Sticker appear *October 23 / 24 :Jack and Easter Bunny join the battle as Knights. :Shopkeeper NPCs join the battle. *October 25 :Grombie potion released in The Treehouse :Minor Energy Boost increased in price :Boosters announced *October 28 :Arrival of E-Corp on World Map. A missile is seen. :Comic - The Showdown *October 29 :Boosters announced again *November 04 :Comic - Overkill *November 05 :Halloween 2k13 ends Announcements Uncle Kenny |content1 = Summer is done and that means Halloween is looming ever larger. It is, without question, our biggest event on the site and being the 10th anniversary, I thought it would be a good time to look back and reflect on where things have come since 2003. So tell me, which was your favorite? Why? Did you hate one? Trick question, if you say yes then you hate freedom. And before anyone says it, no, I'm not mining you for ideas. We have our basic gameplan for this year already and yes, it will be awesome. This thread though is just about past Halloweens. ;Which Halloween Event Was Your Favorite? *Halloween 2k3 - Trick or Treat *Halloween 2k4 - Labtech X and Zombies *Halloween 2k5 - Grunnies *Halloween 2k6 - Invasion of the Zurg *Halloween 2k7 - Von Helsons *Halloween 2k8 - Human v Dark Elf v Vampire v Zombie *Halloween 2k9 - S.I.N v B.O.O. *Halloween 2k10 - Grave Danger *Halloween 2k11 - Masquerade/Moonrise *Halloween 2k12 - The Don }} NPC Jack |content1 = Greetingsssss, my pretty little puppetssss. Halloween is fast approaching, and once again it falls to me to provide the most devilish, spine-chilling entertainment Gaia has ever seen. I plan to throw a massive Halloween bash in Halloweentown, and I’m inviting everyone to come! Be sure to dress in your most terrifying finery: your ghoulish gowns, your spookiest suits, your most creepy costumes! I promise, the party will be terrifyingly terrific… Mwahahaha! But to host a party of this size is no easy feat, and so I’m going to require your help, Gaianssss. It won’t be all trick and no treat, though -- those generous enough to provide me with aid will receive some eerily amazing prizessss! If you want to know more, be sure to come visit me at the page linked below. Be seeing you soon... Very, very ssssooon. MWAHAHAHAHA. Donate Now |title2 = |content2 = Gaianssss, I have heard rumors that the Easter Bunny is up to no good and planning something. While he stands no chance against me, I will make sure he does not ruin my Halloweentown bash either. Security at the party will be increased using your gold donations, so keep that gold coming in. Remember, I will reward those who help make this party a blast by donating their hard earned gold... Donate Now If you happen to see the cowardly bunny in the forums before then, give him a message for me. Tell him I'll be waiting for him in Halloweentown on the night of my bash. That is, if he's not too busy hiding behind his foolish war on cute.}} NPC Cindy Donovinh |content1 = Cindy Donovinh here, reporting some late breaking news to the Gaia community. According to multiple sources, in an alarming turn of events during the annual Gaia Halloween festivities, the Easter Bunny has declared all out war on Jack and his followers. Witnesses say that last evening, Gaia's once docile and loveable lagomorph started a fight with Jack and is calling for all of his supporters to side with him to take down the trickster Jack. Not one to be bested by a bunny, Jack has answered the call and has vowed that with the support of his own followers, the Easter Bunny will be silenced..possibly forever. Yikes! As tragic as this situation is, I feel it is my duty as a journalist to inform you that both combatants have established home bases for the fight and there is now an established battle arena specifically for dueling. Moreover, this reporter has heard from reliable sources that all Gaians are actively being recruited by both Jack and the Easter Bunny to join their sides in a massive battle royale to determine the fate of holidays. Really folks, can there ever truly be a winner in such a horrible conflict? This reporter thinks not. If you are so inclined to join the fray, you may do so, but I am compelled to tell you that you might end up covered in pumpkin or rabbit bits or both. For Gaia 9 Action news, this is Cindy Donovinh, reporting live. (Live Update: This just in - A source has just confirmed that the Battle System will be a permanent fixture on Gaia from now on. While the war between Jack and Easter Bunny may eventually come to an end (we can only hope), the ability to battle will be here to stay and used in a variety of ways. Oh my, looks like we'll all be battling from here on out. Has nobody thought of the kittens? This reporter can only shake her head and sigh.) Get Vengeance! |title2= |content2=Good day, Gaians! Cindy Donovinh here with another incredible news update! It seems that a variety of potions and boosters have been added to La Victoire, all of them providing incredible powers and abilities to Gaians currently engaged in the epic Halloween conflict. We've been provided a brief list of the various boosters and potions, which I will now read the entirety of in order to fill air time. Ahem! Just added due to popular demand! The Class Tome allows you to change your class to the specific one that you purchase. The H2k13 Dinner Shield Booster protects you until you dish out an attack in the Halloween 2013 event. The H2k13 Shield Booster protects you from attacks for 24 hours in the Halloween 2013 event. The H2k13 Uber Shield Booster protects you from all attacks for the duration of the Halloween 2013 event. The H2k13 Level Up Booster levels your current class once per boost. It's also available in a bundle of five! The Temporary Boss Mode Booster gives you boss-like powers for 24 hours in the Halloween 2013 event. The Permanent Boss Mode Booster gives you boss-like powers for the entire duration of the Halloween 2013 event. In the interest of factual reporting, this intrepid reporter combined every single new potion and booster into a potent, fizzy cocktail and then drank the entire thing. When I came to, I realized I had run through several solid brick walls whilst shrieking "I'M THE JUGGERNAUT!" and firing off a handful of choice profanities -- or so my cameraman told me, as I have no memory of the events. I'm also told that I kicked over a hot dog stand and ate my camerman's lunch in front of him while he cried a little. I am sorry, Gary, and I promise to buy you a hot dog as soon as the owner of the stand is able to push his cart upright. Clearly, the abilities these boosters provide you with are not to be trifled with. And I didn't even add the potions that replenish health and energy! These powerful new items are no doubt advantageous to whomever decides to consume them, but speaking from experience I would not advise taking every single one of them at the same time. For Gaia 9 Action News, this is Cindy Donovinh, reporting live. |title3= |content3= Cindy Donovinh here, reporting some shocking news that is just breaking. According to multiple very frightened sources, amidst the battle of Jack and Easter Bunny, are vague reports of what can only be described as a "nightmare elk" attacking locals --it has been suggested that our very own lovable Carl may be the responsible party but we have yet to confirm this as fact. It is too early to speculate what the overall damage from this elk-ridden rampage may be, but early reports indicate that the attacks have affected peoples energy levels. We're not sure if the damage is reparable, but in the meantime, we recommend that all combatants keep an eye out for rampaging elk, if you do see one, run and hide behind the nearest large rock or tree! For Gaia 9 Action news, this is Cindy Donovinh, reporting live from behind a lovely tree. |title4= |content4= Cindy Donovinh here, reporting some urgent and SHOCKING news to all Gaians. After many days of chaotic melee, there was speculation that the current battle between Jack and Easter Bunny might have started winding down. Sources close to both leaders tell us, however, this is not the case, and that in fact, the issue seems to be escalating. Earlier today, local police departments across Gaia have reported an influx of complaints from Gaians who claim to have witnessed some sort of unidentified object traversing the world map. They also reported seeing a new location called 'E-Corp' appear on the map. At present, insider sources close to both Jack and the Easter Bunny have confirmed to this reporter that the object people have been reporting is nothing less than an explosive device! Easter Bunny is claiming responsibility for this the appearance of the "carrot-like" bomb that threatens the Gaia world as we know it. This reporter is unsure what this could possibly mean for all parties involved in the fighting, or Gaia as a whole, but it is definitely indicative of a sinister turn. Stay tuned to this station so we can keep you all apprised of updates as we receive them. For Gaia 9 Action news, this is Cindy Donovinh, reporting live from a secret underground bunker. |title5= |content5=Good day, Gaians! Cindy Donovinh here with another incredible news update! With the battle between the Easter Bunny and Jack at full swing, the folks at La Victoire have decided to help out by temporarily lowering the prices on boosters, bundles, shields, and more! Check out these 50% discounts before they're gone! Get those potions fast... I've been told that these discounted supplies won't last past 24 hours! Stock up on energy! Level up quickly! Or even become a legendary boss! For all your Halloween needs and more, just be sure to... Visit La Victoire }} Event conclusion TBA Criticism & Compliments TBA http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/site-feedback/for-8-years-i-kept-my-grombie-skin/t.88390317/ Event Items Jack's series Gaians were able to trick or treat in Gaia Shops or to earn candy for Jack themed clothing. * * * * * * * * * Other items ;Virtual Piggy * * * * Shops Map:La Victoire * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Map:Barton Boutique * * Map:The Treehouse * * * Achievements *'Jack-pot' - Additional info Trivia *Jack's avatar was updated during this event. "activity" quotes Gallery Technical issues ;Site & Forum ;Gaia Towns Staff Notices While we continue to plan out our awesome 10th anniversary Halloween event for this year, I wanted to take a moment to get your feedback on what your favorite Halloween event has been so far. Was it the lag-filled craziness of 2005's grunny outbreak, 2006's alien invasion, or 2010's ghost infestation? Sound off and let your voice be heard in my thread here. Halloween Gold-Sink Just as clarification for a few repeat questions I've seen, there's an FAQ set up that should address a majority of the questions here. Hope you're enjoying things so far! Halloween Goldsink Update! You've passed 4 billion in donations so far, congrats! After talking it over among ourselves, we've added a 5th reward tier for global donations. To make this fit in better, we've also reduced the current reward tier's goal from 7.5 billion to 5 billion gold. Good luck and keep sinking that gold! zOMG Server Issues The maintenance last night caused a couple of the zOMG servers to crash when they were initially turned back on. Our Operations team is working on getting these servers back up so sit tight and we'll hopefully have them all back up soon. Jack's Invitation The pre-event for Halloween is in full swing and the 4th community goal has almost been reached! As of this update, you're only 90 million gold away! Keep that gold coming in and the mysterious item from the past will be revealed! Donate Now! Flynn's Plunder The great Pants Occupation of 2013 has come to a close. Flynn and her plunder are now updated with an assortment of festive items for you all to bid on. Whether you're looking for shirts, pants, paper bags, or candy corn accessories, you'll find all you need to get in the Halloween spirit. You'll need to act fast though, these items will only be there for the next 2 weeks. Good luck and happy bidding! Bid Now! zOMG Servers Back Up All three zOMG servers should be back up and available again now. Sorry for the downtime! Marketplace Search We just pushed a fix for the duplicate item results that seems to have broken the search results for all items. We're working on a fix for this now and should have it fixed shortly. Sorry for the inconvenience! Battle Magic Poll Grants The special grant for our Battle Magic sponsorship was not working for the first 10 minutes or so after it went out. We've fixed the issue so if you did not receive your grant the first time, please visit the thread and vote again. You should receive the grant correctly now. Sorry the inconveience! Go Vote Now Halloween Goldsink The pre-event goldsink ended a little prematurely this morning. I've extended its duration to the correct end date now so you should be able to access it again for now. Hurry though, the actual event launch is drawing closer so you don't have much more time to get in on the awesome prizes in the goldsink. Go Donate Now! Halloween Trick or Treating! Our beloved shopkeepers have donned their new costumes and stocked up on plenty of candies and rewards to give away this year. Can you get all 8 items? Do you know who each NPC is dressed up as? Do you like candy, grab bags, items, and more? Head on over to the shops and get started now! Start Trick or Treating! Note: There is a timeout of 30 seconds between candies so we don't clog our server tubes with too many sticky candies. We've also added a fancy little indicator to the shops navigation that will show you which stores you have yet to collect candy from. Hope it helps! - Gaia Event Team Trick or Treating Fix I just fixed a pesky bug that was preventing users from collecting more than one set of the ToT items and even accessing those shops at all. Everyone should now be able to collect the full set of Trick or Treat items a total of 3 times. For those of you who like math, that's 528 candies. Good luck, I hope you brought a big enough pail to carry all that candy in! A seasonal treat for you... Switchem! Hey Gaians! We know that you like Trick-or-Treating, but sometimes we just aren't feeling much like tricksters. Sometimes we just want to give you a treat. Since you've asked us for more fun and cute games on Gaia, as part of your Halloween surprise this year, we're pleased to introduce you to our new game called Switchem - a cute yet challenging tile-matching game that we think you will all love! Please feel free to check out the game HERE! And check out the thread with a game-play mini-FAQ HERE! Hope you enjoy this and have fun with it! Have a spooktacular evening everyone! Jack's Goldsink Has Ended A pre-event goldsink ending...mysterious forums appearing...an air of suspense forming... I wonder what it all could mean... Halloween Bug Fixes I've buffed the hit rates for all classes so all attacks should now be 10-20% more likely to hit, and yeah, this is effective immediately. I've seen a lot of complaints that the hit rates were too low so I'm hoping this helps with that. Please keep in mind though, the rate is based on your class, the class of your target, your level, and your target's level. If you go and pick a fight with someone 5 levels higher than you, you're unlikely to hit them. If you attack someone of the same class, you're pretty much fighting yourself so it could go either way. Each class has its strengths and weaknesses so figure out who you work best against and look for them. Health and energy regeneration weren't working correctly unless your stats were being checked regularly. I've fixed this so going forward it should work as intended, a set amount to health and energy after a set amount of time (I'm still tweaking the rates and amounts to best fit). As a side effect of this, anyone who had less than max health/energy before the fix should be bumped up to max now, enjoy! Halloween Bug Fix Update Greater than, less than, equal to, scaling, balancing, and calculation. These are the things that plagued me with attacking hit rates. My initial stab at it skewed favor toward those with high luck, and my fix skewed it toward those with low luck. I've now gone back to the drawing board and designed a new formula to calculate hit percentage, counter attack rate, critical hits, and super effective heals. It's lean, mean, and even better than before because it actually works. Sorry for all the issues that this has caused but I'm 99.9% confident this will now fix that. Virtual Piggy Announcement Revision The recent Virtual Piggy announcement about the event mentioned that the Virtual Piggy Luck Potions helped by leveling you up. This is actually not accurate. The Virtual Piggy Luck Potions do not affect your level at all. The only thing that they do actually affect is your Luck stat and they only increase it by 1 point. Sorry for the confusion about this, the announcement has been revised to reflect the correct functionality. Halloween Bug Fix Update 2 So I managed to still not get it right and attacks were going through unchecked for the last hour or so. I've fixed this now too so all the dodging, countering, critical hit goodness should be back now. Sorry about that. I've also removed the Event Menu buttons from below avatars if that user has recently died, thereby not allowing them to be attacked, and you're not on their team. I hope this helps cut down on some of the unnecessary page reloads when trying to find someone to attack! Halloween Potions--- And a Challenge! Vengeance is kicking into full gear and La Victoire is all stocked up on potions and boosters to help you in your holiday mayhem! These little bottles do everything from replenishing your health and energy to letting you enter into the legendary boss mode! In addition, I've just been notified that Jack and the Easter Bunny have issued a challenge to Gaians everywhere! Get in there and take them down! Good luck everyone! And don't forget to... Get some potions! Battle System is Here to Stay - and So are Your Battle Stats! Hey Gaians! We're so glad to know that so many people are enjoying the Battle System introduced during the Halloween 2K13 event. In fact, so many of you have been participating in the event and enjoying it, that we wanted to make sure that you are aware this system will become a permanent feature on Gaia! Additionally, any stats you level up in the Halloween 2K13 event will carry forward with you to the next round of battling! Having higher stats will definitely give you an advantage in your future battles in terms of staying power, attack power, etc. so keep on battling your way up the ranks! Finally, we have plans to introduce a variety of rewards and treats for reaching new levels in battle during future events. In fact, there may even be some secret rewards still hidden in this Halloween 2K13 event! You'll just have to keep playing and see what you can find! Take care everyone! Sisky Battle Skills Overhaul - Nerfs & Buffs By this point you've probably noticed that your skills now have names and that they don't do the same amount of damage/cost as much as before. Well, you aren't seeing things. I've just pushed an update for the Battle system which should update several things but most importantly it addresses the issues with some classes being super powerful and some being super weak. Overall, all the skills for each class should be more balanced with the class' base stats and with the other classes and skills as well. Yes, this does mean some of you are going to be doing less damage than before, but it also means others will be doing more damage than they were before. The energy costs have been updated to be more in line with the damage being dealt with the attacks as well. I'm going to keep an eye on how this new breakdown works out and will continue to adjust as needed but I hope this big change will have positive impacts for everyone overall. I've also up'd the amount of exp you get for all of the actions you make. Attacking has been increased from 2 to 3, healing from 1 to 2, and kills from 5 to 10. There's also a bonus exp boost if you manage to kill someone higher than your level so watch for that too. Lastly, as part of the skill overhaul, all classes should have at least one attack which has the capability of getting a Critical Hit for enough damage to KO an opponent of the right level and class. I won't tell you which classes are best against another but ask your friends or other players and I'm sure you can find the answer quickly. As always, I'm continuing to watch everything and will do my best to address the issues as they pop up. If you do have problems or suggestions though, please post them in the correct forums on the site. I do read the threads and see what you're saying, even if I don't always reply. BRAAAAAAAIIIIIIIINNNNNSSSS Tired of being fully in control of your actions? Feel like you're missing something in your life? Think that you would look fabulous with an infected, green bunny leeching your life force from your head? Well then, you're in luck! Grombies are back and ready to infect everyone alllll over again. You can get the third stage of infection for only 30 wing stickers, while the 4th and 5th stages will cost you 40 and 50 wing stickers respectively. These skins will be available even after the event, but why wait until later? Head on over to The Treehouse and pick up your very own Grombie skin today! All the cool kids are doing it. EDIT: So, apparently we don't have functionality in to preview consumable skin potions. Whoops! This is out of the scope of the project currently but I've gone ahead and taken screenshots for male and female avis with each of the stages in case you want to know what it looks like. Stage3 / Stage 4, Stage 5 Battle System - Class Changing Potions to change your class are now available for 99GC in the Cash Shop. So as to avoid any confusion or misinformation about what these do, I figured I'd clarify it all here before the information starts to spread. When you use the potion, your class is changed to the one you selected and your stats adjust according to the stats of the class you change to. For example, if you are a Level 7 Knight and you decide to change to a Rogue, you will see your health, energy, melee, magic, and luck adjust according to what you would be if you had been a Level 7 Rogue already. Any additional stat boosts you added, such as Virtual Piggy Luck Potions, will be applied as well. You should have no actual loss of stats or progress, you'll just become the equivalent level of the class you change to. Furthermore, the achievement for joining each class WILL be granted for switching to them in this manner. There obviously may be some lag due to the overall lag of achievements during events but it will grant so you should receive it once the lag stops hating. I think this covers most questions about it but I'll be watching the forums to clarify or fix any other issues or misunderstandings related to this. Battle of the Bosses H2k13 Temporary Boss Mode Booster's are 40% off for the next 24 hours. Help you team by seeking unimaginable power! Become a Boss! Halloween Update! Bombs, bunnies, and all-powerful pumpkins, this event has them all! Check out the newest installment of our Halloween event manga, The True Enemy, to watch as the battle of the holiday gods unfolds. What could Easter Bunny possibly be planning with his bomb? Can anyone stop him? Stay tuned! Note: Yes, this is an alternative story update notice because it seems the actual story update isn't triggering correctly. Sorry! Battle System Update! In continued efforts to refine and improve the overall experience for Battle/Halloween, we’ve adjusted the energy regeneration rates for everyone so it should take somewhat less time to recover your energy and get back into the fray. We’ll continue adjusting as needed but in the meantime, there are energy potions for gold and for cash in Barton Boutique and the Cash Shop that you can pick up to speed up your recovery if the rate is still too slow for you. Also, if you’re still working on leveling up and want to get your achievement at level 10 before the event ends, I hope you’ll stop by this weekend to enjoy a TRIPLE EXP whirlwind of attacks and heals. That’s right, starting Friday at 5:00pm PDT you’ll earn 3 times the experience for attacks, heals, and kills. The bonus EXP will end when the event ends on Monday though so, if you want in on it, you better get it while you can! Halloween Goldsink Drawing Winners! As you may remember, part of our Halloween pre-event goldsink was a drawing for appearing in the concluding mini-comic and a drawing to win a signed poster of the Halloween event artwork. Well, the entries have been collected, the winners have been chosen, and we've kept you waiting long enough. So, without further delay, the lucky winners of the drawings are... Concluding Mini-Comic Appearance Winners - 5 of 17 entrants *Elrom *Nymphalidae *Ridley Starsmore *Darc Nightgale *Yeata Zi Signed Halloween 2k13 Poster Winners - 10 of 177 entrants *Nightsong *Amira Keller *SoniaAronkoth *Oceanrabbits *kikioblack *XxLovelyXDeathxX *iBalthier *PkRs *sorrowhuman *Scorngrain Congratulations to all the winners! We'll be contacting those who won the poster drawing soon to get your contact info in order to send the poster to you! For the comic winners, just sit tight. The comic with your appearance will debut at the end of the event on Monday! Thank you again to everyone who entered, we sunk a lot of gold. Halloween Triple EXP Weekend! The flood gates of experience have been opened wide and the countdown to the end of the event has begun! Hop into the Halloween event forum now and battle with friends and against foes while earning triple the experience you normally would. That's right, until the event ends, you'll receive 9 points for every attack you make, 6 points for every heal, and a whopping 30 points if you manage to score a kill against any opponent. As mentioned, this is only valid until the event ends on Monday, November 4th, at 11:59:59PM PST. At that point, the Battle system and the event itself will turn off, so you better get in there and start playing now! Please note that the power-ups and potions available now will not be usable after the event ends, with the exception of the Virtual Piggy Luck Charms and Health Potions. While we will likely have new power-ups/potions in the future, they will not be the same items so be sure to use up any you have before the event ends! If, for some reason, you still have them after the event, you're not completely out of luck. We will put a gold sellback on the items so you can get a little something back in exchange for them. Well, what are you waiting for? Head onto the battlefield and start gaining those sweet, sweet experience points. Battle Now! Halloween Has Ended! The dust has settled and our heroic NPCs are nowhere to be seen! Before the bomb went off, Easter Bunny's team was overpowering Jack's team so, following the standard rules of Holiday God PvP Battles, the victory must be awarded to Easter Bunny and his team. As a result, the item everyone receives for participating in the event will be decidedly Easter Bunny themed. We're in the process of running a script to grant all participants this new item, as well as, retroactively granting any items or achievements that anyone missed. All of these will just show up in your account once the script gets to you and we'll update this once the script actually finishes running (it will take awhile). For those of you saddened by the removal of Switchem, fear not! Due to the positive reaction to the game, we'll be bringing it back again for future events/occasions, likely with new artwork and items. Keep your eyes peeled for this, we're far from done with it. As mentioned previously, we'll also be bringing the Battle system back! Obviously, it won't be included in every single event but we plan to bring it back when it makes sense to include it. All of your stats and progress will carry over to the future instances of the system so don't worry if you weren't quite able to reach level 10 this time around. In case you haven't seen it yet, check out the shocking end to this year's Halloween event right here. Did Jack and Easter Bunny survive the blast? Find out in the next installment of A Bunny's Lament coming this winter right here on Gaia Online. For those who like to see the big numbers, we've included a few choice bits of info below for you to chew on. Thanks to all of you who helped make this one of the biggest Halloween events we've ever had! We hope you had fun! - The Event Team Those Numbers! :Total Participants: 111,476 :Total Number of Attacks: 4,823,913 :Total Number of Kills: 560,706 :Total Number of Heals: 2,580,102 :Total Number of Event Page Views: 2,428,631 :Highest Number of Posts in a Day: 1,009,399 :Average Number of Posts a Day During Event: 770,467 :Total Number of Posts Made During Event: 11,701,271 :Total Number of Wing Stickers Collected: 354,228 :Total Number of Trick-or-Treaters: 105,262 :Total Number of Candies Collected: 6,680,168 }} See also * Halloween 2k13 guide * Halloween items References External links * Landing page Jack's Invention * Landing page Vengeance Forum Announcement forum Event forum - Vengeance Posting - Bosses Sub forum - Vengeance Sub forum - Halloween Fun Category:Event Category:Halloween event Category:2013 Event Category:Placeholder category (events)